This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall purpose of this project is to determine the effect of maternal high fat/calorie diet and metabolic health on the developmental programming of metabolic systems in the liver and muscle. These studies are focusing on the reprogramming of the insulin signaling, lipogenesis/lipolysis, and gluconeogenesis pathways. Our role in these studies is primarily supportive through assistance with the animal management and obtaining samples.